Rise of the Ryu-Onna Marvel Addition
by JDoug5189
Summary: Arielian legend speaks of many warriors, warriors who fought, bled, and died to both bring the Empire together, or to destroy it. the greatest of those who sought it's destruction was the Ryu-Onna, Hiroshi Amarante, who disappeared after her final battle with Ariel the First. No one knew of her ultimate fate, and now Earth 616 will pay the price.


**Rise of the Ryu-onna: Marvel Addition**

 **Prologue**

An alley in New York City lay abandoned, the sounds of fighting nearby having caused the homeless to scatter, leaving a very badly wounded woman to fend for herself. The woman was on her knees, had raven-black hair that fell to her hips, and wore armor, or what was once armor anyway.

Her armor was cracked, broken, scorched, and shattered where it remained on her legs, arms, and body and was covered in gouges and slashes while blood stained the pieces, getting trapped in the cracks. The cloth under the armor was in tatters, cut and shredded to ribbons it barely held together and protected the woman's modesty in the back, but was equally blood stained and burnt while a tail, covered in smooth, red scales, laid on the ground behind her.

In front, her armor was GONE, completely destroyed and jagged on the edges. Her robes in front were burnt off and the cloth that was supposed to protect her upper body's modesty was sliced open and charred black, a gruesome and burnt gash running down her lightly-tanned but heavily cut up and slashed open skin from her collar to her waist. Her breasts exposed to the open air and rising and falling laboriously from the effort to draw in air, an arrowhead-like fringe of her hair fell to the bridge of her nose while her bangs framed her face.

Her face appeared that it had once been beautifully aristocratic, with high cheekbones and lips that seemed like they'd once been lusciously light pink. Her eyes then opened, a lack of life in the dark brown orbs as her hands rested in her lap, and her head dropped until her chin painfully touched her chest with a barely audible hiss of pain.

Noticing her surroundings, she slipped the broken katana she held in her hands into her stuff space, only to stumble as she fell forward, reaching out and catching herself as she placed her left hand on the ground, coughing up blood that splattered on the pavement, and attempted to stand, her right leg shaking terribly as it moved, until she now stood on one knee with her right hand resting on her knee.

Her body seemed to shake uncontrollably as she attempted to stand, the first time failing and depositing her on her side, her blood-stained teeth gnashing and gritting together as she fought the need to scream out her pain.

She once again made an effort to stand, returning to one knee, and then attempted to regain her feet, failed again, but refused to give up and once again returned to one knee, succeeding as she managed to get both feet under her, wobbling and stumbling as if drunk, but she remained standing. Putting all of her strength and will into moving, her feet shuffled and her legs wobbled, forcing her to lose her balance and hit the wall with her shoulder, though she never let her pain show as blood from internal injuries slipped from her lips, to slide down the left side of her mouth to her chin as the remains of her armor rattled.

At the scene of battle, a lean yet powerfully built figure in red/gold spandex decorated in a webbing pattern, three extra limbs, and with a spider on the chest dodged a blow from a massive figure that wore a gray suit that seemed to be made of rhino hide, complete with horns on his head. The smaller figure was the underdog hero Spider-man, and his foe was the winner of the world's dumbest villain award, codenamed Rhino. As the two fought, Spidey dodged a blow from the giant idiot only for a light pole to get hit instead.

"Come on, seriously, what did that pole do to you?" Spidey popped off and Rhino seemed to get even angrier than he already was, his strikes coming faster but far sloppier. "Is it just me, or are you trying not to hit me?" the spider-themed hero wisecracked just before the rattling of metal on metal met his ears.

Looking over for just a second, he spotted a very badly torn up woman walking, no, stumbling into the path of the battle, and to his surprise he saw her look up, seeing into his soul, just before she seemed to gain new strength and began walking more and more steadily as she stopped using the wall to remain standing.

Spidey's cheeks blazed red underneath his mask at the sight of the woman's bared breasts moving in time with her steps, though he heard her say " _Kore wa hijō ni yoku watashi no saigonotatakai kamo shirenaiga, watashi ga ikite kita yō ni kami no ishi ni yotte watashi wa senshi to shite, kono sekai o nokoshimasu._ "

In the time Spidey spent gazing at the new arrival, Rhino used it to his advantage, leaping into the air with one arm rose up and a meaty fist closed like a hammer. "Take this WEBHEAD!" he roared, only to feel a sledgehammer like blow to the head as the wounded woman seemed to vanish, reappearing with her fist sliding across Rhino's cheek. The blow sent Rhino reeling and tumbling before finally getting his bearings.

The woman landed and stumbled backwards a few steps before getting herself steady again, breathing labored but she refused to go down as she turned her head to Spidey and said " _Go aisatsu, watashi wa Hiroshi Amarante-desu._ "

"I'm the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Spidey said with a surprisingly happy chirp and a wave, though the sight of fresh blood slowly trickling down Amarante's chin scared him.

Spidey's fear left him the instant his spider-sense went off, allowing him to dodge Rhino's attack, Amarante doing the same but slower due to her injuries, something Rhino began capitalizing on as he began centering his attacks on her. But that was a mistake, as it allowed Spider-man to tear into him, causing Rhino's focus to shift. Amarante took advantage of that to sink her armor-covered fist into his gut, a whoosh of air from his lips marking the impact, but his arm, on the back swing, smacked solidly into Amarante and sent her flying.

Spider-man stopped, his body frozen as the gravely wounded, nearly nude, Amarante slammed into the brick and mortar of a building, a hacking cough preceding blood flying from her mouth and onto the pavement as spiderweb cracks spread. Rhino didn't really pay her any attention, the little peanut he had for a brain not registering or caring beyond the idea of 'got the bitch.'

Just as the hero and villain started moving again, about to slam into each other, a static charge in the air caught their attention, a charge coming from the wounded woman, prompting them to look over.

Looking at Amarante, they saw that her head was down, quick bursts of bio-lightning shooting across her form, the bursts speeding up and lasting longer as what looked like an aura of crimson flames began quickly blowing up and shooting up around her in quick pulses. Wind blew her hair around as it shifted between black and crimson as an animalistic, growling snarl came from her throat, exposing her blood-stained teeth as her mouth opened.

The snarling growl shifted as she said menacingly " _Awarena orokamono,_ _anata ga shiharau, anata ga eraba reta megami' o aite ni chansu o tatte kangaete daitan tame ni kokorokara o shiharai itadakimasu._ " just before her body seemed to expand, growing taller and more statuesque as her hair finally settled on it's crimson tone, her face raising to reveal that her hawk-like eyes were now the color of polished and smooth emerald. The static lightning now shot through her crimson/white aura at random as she took a step, startling Spidey as Amarante's steps, once unsure and unsteady, were now like a rock just before she seemed to vanish, a sharp 'crack' echoing her passage as she reappeared, her right arm buried up to her elbow into Rhino's gut.

Spittle and blood erupted from Rhino's mouth as he coughed and gagged, stepping backwards and holding his stomach from the immense pain, something he was unused to feeling due to his rhino hide-like bodysuit and sheer endurance. As he backed up, the redhead seemed to spin from the momentum of her punch, her leg arcing up and slamming into Rhino's jaw with bone breaking force, the force of the blow putting Rhino on the ground barely conscious, but causing Amarante to stagger from her injuries, falling back into Spidey's waiting arms as he saw her face, a small smile showing as she said " _Kumo no kami ni yotte eraba reta senshi o arigatōgozaimasu._ " and her eyes closed, prompting her body to shrink back down as her hair returned to it's original shade.

Spidey, getting a very slight idea of what she said, quipped "No sweat lady, let's get you somewhere safe." then he gently yet quickly webbed up the wounds he could see before hanging Rhino from a light pole.

 **Author's notes**

" _ **Kore wa hijō ni yoku watashi no saigonotatakai kamo shirenaiga, watashi ga ikite kita yō ni kami no ishi ni yotte watashi wa senshi to shite, kono sekai o nokoshimasu.**_ **" - This could very well be my final battle, but by the will of the Gods I will leave this world as I have lived, as a warrior.**

" _ **Go aisatsu, watashi wa Hiroshi Amarante-desu.**_ **" - Greetings, I am Hiroshi Amarante.**

" _ **Awarena orokamono,**_ _ **anata ga shiharau, anata ga eraba reta megami' o aite ni chansu o tatte kangaete daitan tame ni kokorokara o shiharai itadakimasu.**_ **" - Pathetic fool, you will pay and pay dearly for daring to think you stood a chance against the Goddess' chosen.**

" _ **Kumo no kami ni yotte eraba reta senshi o arigatōgozaimasu.**_ **" - Thank you, warrior chosen by the Spider God.**


End file.
